


Mooooooooooooooooom!

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breastfeeding, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cows, F/F, Lactation, Large Breasts, Moooooooooooooo, Parent/Child Incest, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Korra? More like Cow-ra!When Asami and Korra end up angering a creature in the Spirit World, it forces them to take their kinky cowgirl fetish play to the next level! With Korra on all fours mooing in desperation, Asami can only think of one solution: take her to Senna in the hopes that the Avatar's mom can help!Pull up a nice glass of warm milk and enjoy this kinky trio!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato/Senna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Mooooooooooooooooom!

Mooooooooooooooooom!  
-by Drace Domino

It was certainly nice having the girls back at the Southern Water Tribe for a visit! Ever since the defeat of Kuvira and a time when the world was finally at a state of peace and balance, people of the various nations were free at last to enjoy the rewards of all their struggles. Prosperous times spent with family and loved ones, and the endless boons that came with the barrier between the worlds crumbling apart. The Spirit Gates that dotted the world in these days were a source of constant wonder and amazement, and though from time to time it led to Spirit-born mischief, it was hard to deny that the world was in a better place. It certainly helped Senna appreciate the fond moments when her daughter and future daughter-in-law returned home to spend some time, permitting the older woman to show how wonderfully proud she was of them both. It was even better that week because Tonraq was out on a fishing trip - that meant she alone got to fawn over the girls as much as she liked, and she had them all to herself!

Mostly. Not wanting to be too overbearing, Senna didn’t complain when Asami and Korra set out after breakfast that morning, intent on dropping into one of the Spirit Gates for a visit. The kindly mother of the Avatar sent them off with a kiss on both their foreheads before returning to her duties around the house, humming to herself and simply basking in the joy that came with a warm home that still showed the signs of family life. Korra was just as reckless as ever about leaving her clothes strewn about the house while the memory of Asami chiding her about it was still fresh in Senna’s mind, further reaffirming her belief that the Sato heiress would make a fine, fine wife for her beloved daughter.

Everything - after all those long years during which Korra struggled and suffered - was finally perfect. And from Senna’s estimation, there wasn’t anything in their world or the realm of Spirits that could possibly spoil her perfect, flawless little family!

So when the front door burst open a mere few hours later and Asami rushed inside with a panic-stricken look on her face, it came as quite the shock.

“Senna, Senna, come quick!” Asami’s voice matched her expression in terms of fear and worry, and she reached out to wrap a hand around the older woman’s wrist with a trembling, clammy grip. “It’s...it’s Korra! Something’s wrong with Korra, and I don’t know what to do!”

A mother’s worst nightmare. The color drained from Senna’s cheeks as she dropped the dishes she was cleaning in the sink, spinning on a heel and darting along behind Asami towards the rear entrance of their home. While she scurried along Senna fought back her own motherly rush of tears - her mind spinning with horrible possibilities. Was Korra attacked by some new threat? Did she fall and break something? Was there a terrible mishap in the Spirit World?! Like any concerned parent, Senna fretted herself into a tizzy in the brief few seconds it took to reach the backdoor, and when Asami swung it open and led them both outside she was finally confronted with the calamity that befell her daughter. The thing that drove Asami to burst into their home with panic and dread. The misfortune that threatened the happiness of their little family. And it announced itself in the long and languishing voice of Avatar Korra, bellowing above the backyard’s fence and filling the cold, night air in the Southern Water Tribe.

“Moooooooooooooooooooo!”

Senna stood, the color still drained from her cheeks as she looked at the sight in her backyard. Her beloved daughter was braced on her hands and knees, and the way she was dressed...the way she was changed made it hard to even recognize her. Korra’s normally fit and athletic figure had been somehow modified - her once-tight backside was now plump and curvy, and her modest bust had shifted into frankly ludicrous breasts, each one larger than Korra’s head and left swinging in the chilly air. A pair of bovine horns stuck out from the sides of Korra’s head and it was almost enough to make Senna faint - at least until she noticed that they were fake. A pair of costume horns to compliment sleeves and stockings with a black and white print reminiscent of hippo cows, and a large, golden bell attached around her neck by means of a red leather collar. The sleeves and stockings were the only thing Korra wore, leaving the rest of her modified body exposed to the cold air and free for her own mother to see. As Korra looked up at Senna’s shocked expression she sniffled in pathetic helplessness, and offered one last noise as she hung her head.

“Mooooo…”

“W-We...we were in the Spirit World,” Asami shuffled to Senna’s side, sniffling and fidgeting and looking so very, very worried. “And...and we...we were having some fun together, but we didn’t know that we were really doing it in a field that belonged to this big, blue Spirit, and...and it…”

Senna gulped, and took a knee beside the body of her beloved daughter. Despite Korra’s embarrassment, there was no force in the world that could stop Senna from reaching out a hand to comfort her, sliding her fingers through the girl’s rich brown hair from her forehead all the way down to the back of her head. While Korra knelt and gave one more tiny moo, Senna sharply sighed, shaking her head regretfully.

“Tenzin always told her that those Spirits would be upset if she didn’t respect their territory,” Senna lamented, and gazed wearily at her daughter-turned-bovine. “They did this to her body? They put her in those clothes?”

“Uh…” Asami and Korra exchanged blushing glances, before the Sato girl shuffled her fight. “Actually, she was already in the outfit. L-Like I said, we were…”

“Having fun,” Senna rolled her eyes, and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Yes, you mentioned.”

Leave it to Spirit mischief to take something to the extreme. A couple of eager young lovers were enjoying each other’s intimate company, only for the wrath of the Spirit World to make Korra almost as much bovine as girl. Perfectly matching her stockings and sleeves, perfectly matching her horns and bell, Senna’s poor daughter could merely moo, and the excess pudge that was added to her backside, hips, and breasts made her look like a free-range Avatar. Senna was still processing it all when Asami dropped down to her knees, holding the head of her naked lover towards her chest, cuddling a Korra that gave a tiny moo in compassionate appreciation.

“What can we do, Senna?” she asked, still with tears in her eyes and her heart racing with worry. “She understands us, but...but she looks like she’s in such discomfort! I’m...I’m so worried…”

“Well, we’ve got no choice but to write to Tenzin, and ask if he can send Jinora out to help,” Senna rubbed her chin in thought, gazing at the pair as they were prone before her. That was the easy part - the rest? She was a little unsure of, but still started to rise to her feet by pushing her hands against her thighs. “As for the discomfort...well...I only have one thought. But it’s going to be...awkward.”

“...awkward?”

“...moo?”

Senna gave the pair of girls - both of them her daughters, as far as she was concerned - a kind smile as she turned her back to walk. She didn’t go very far, moving to a corner of the backyard where a few heavy metal buckets were stacked for collecting snow for water. With one hanging from each hand Senna returned to stand before her surprisingly kinky daughters, and gently let them drop to the ground before them. As Asami and Korra both stared at Senna’s solution, the older woman couldn’t help but give a tiny chuckle. If the girls were going to play their horny games in the Spirit World, they needed to make peace with the fact that it might sometimes have...consequences.

“Asami?” Senna cooed, just as she moved to her knees to join them. “I need you to help me milk the hippo cow.”

***

Korra fidgeted in place, her cheeks overtaken by a massive blush the humiliation apparent on her face. Despite her recently bovine-ified body she was still very much the Avatar, very much the same girl that put an end to the treachery of Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, and Kuvira. A woman of tremendous skill and power that worked hard for her accomplishments and fought past trauma and heartache in order to protect the world.

And also now she was a hippo cow with fat, swinging teats that needed to be milked. Life was funny like that.

“Moooo…” Avatar Korra unleashed a little noise of shame as Senna and Asami braced themselves on their knees beside her, each woman taking one of Korra’s sides. They had positioned the two buckets to be sitting rim-to-rim, directly underneath Korra’s large, copious, bloated breasts. As the Avatar squirmed it was Senna that reached out to console her, with one hand smoothing down the back of her daughter’s head and her voice rising up in a soft, gentle tone.

“It’s okay, Korra, we don’t have to tell your father about this,” she assured her, sweetly. “Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Just us and Jinora,” Asami reiterated that point, and joined in on the attempts to quell the Avatar’s fidgeting frustration. “We’ll all keep it a secret, because we love you. And until we get you all fixed up, we’ll take good care of you.”

Korra was still blushing and pouting on the verge of tears, but Senna and Asami exchanged glances before they reached down to begin their work. To say it was an awkward moment for mother and daughter was an understatement, but that wasn’t to say it was a picnic for the Sato heiress, either. As Asami reached down with her bare fingers, brushing them across Korra’s full, plump tit and moving towards an extremely pronounced, dark nipple, she cautioned one more glance across the length of Korra, murmuring as she did so.

“I...uh…” she stammered, quietly. “I hope you’re not mad that Korra and I...are...uh...active.”

“Asami, dear, so long as you two are making each other happy, that’s all I care about,” Senna assured her, just as she followed suit with the other girl in reaching for one of Korra’s nipples. There was still a heavy chill outside in the Southern Water Tribe, and she flexed her fingers a few times in the hopes of warming them up before wrapping them around Korra’s sensitive bud. “I can’t say I really understand the...dressing up, but if you enjoy it?” She gave a casual shrug. “Do you do other animals, too?”

“Mooooo?!”

“Sometimes I’m a platypus bear,” Asami ignored her girlfriend’s incredulous mooing over her mother asking such a personal question, and in that moment seized one of Korra’s nipples. “But we left the fake bill back in Republic City.”

Korra didn’t have the chance to protest at Asami’s confession, not with the hands of both her girlfriend and mother claiming her exposed, eager nipples within their hands. There was a moment of tension when she flinched from the cold, but the comforting sounds that escaped both women - and the soft patting of her shoulders and head - brought to the Avatar a chance to relax into the contact as they slowly started to milk her. Beginning at the base of her nipples, they stroked downward in a pinching grasp, both of their motions fluid and surprisingly in tune with the others. After a few strokes from each of them Asami lifted her head again, speaking curiously as she did so.

“How long do you think we have t--oop, nevermind,” she was cut off by the sudden spray of warm Korra milk squirting into both buckets from both plump, teased nipples. After those initial few strokes the lactation of the Avatar came as swift as water from a faucet, easily escorted from her dark brown buds and to the buckets below. When Korra gazed downward at the scene below her she was struck with another wave of shame, but it paled in comparison to the abject relief that passed through her as she was finally, finally milked. Long jets of warm white squirted from each nipple while Asami and Senna toiled, and after the first few pumps the sound of milk striking the metal bucket’s basin was replaced by the steady splashing of rising waters. Korra actively shuddered - her shoulders swinging and her hips moving from side to side, so much so that Senna had to gently chide her daughter with her free hand pushing against the side of her breast.

“Careful, dear, you’re going to splash it everywhere,” Senna offered, just as she pinched Korra’s teat down to the tip once more. Her hands were steadily warming now and by that point she could no longer feel the chill, and the disappearance of goosebumps from her daughter’s trembling shoulders suggested she was comfortable, as well. It was enough that Senna felt emboldened to lean forward and give Korra a kiss on the side of her head - all while being careful of the fake horns she was still wearing. “That’s my girl. Just kneel there and relax. Give us everything you have.”

After the initial surge of awkwardness, the milking of the Avatar went rather smoothly. Korra stayed perfectly in place on her hands and knees, occasionally offering a grateful moo as the stress and pressure was relieved from her breasts. The levels of milk in the pair of buckets only grew higher and higher while they toiled, and through it all she didn’t show any signs of slowing - the poor thing was either horrendously backed up or further enchanted to produce massive amounts of cream, or both. Either way, Korra’s tits were still hanging heavy and raw by the time her milk started to reach the rim of the buckets, and it caused Asami and Senna to regard each other once more.

“What do you think we should do?” The Sato girl asked. “Do you have more buckets?”

“Do we really need them?” Senna pressed, a brow arched curiously. “Are we going to keep it?”

“It feels wrong to let it go to waste,” Asami chimed up, and when she did so brought her face just barely above the curve of Korra’s shoulder. Just enough for Senna to spot something. “I mean, maybe Jinora will need some to help cure he--”

“Asami,” Senna pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand, with her other still locked against her daughter’s sensitive, squirting nipple. “Have you been tasting it?”

Asami blushed, and as Korra’s head turned to regard her, did her best to hide her milk-coated lips behind the hand she’d been squirting the cream into.

“...yes.”

Korra’s head snapped in the other direction when she heard her mother’s response.

“Since we don’t have any more buckets, maybe you should start drinking it straight from the source.”

“Moo?!”

***

The chill of the outside air finally compelled the trio to head indoors, with Korra waddling along behind the pair on all fours, unable to stand upright like a proper human. As she moved, her bell jingled from side to side and her hefty new breasts swayed, with each nipple still glistening with beads of milk that dripped to the ground below. Asami made sure to preserve the pails of milk while they all headed inside, and Senna led the charge to hide her blush - and the fact that Asami wasn’t the only one that sported a few dots of cream across her lips.

Things were rapidly getting out of hand at the Avatar’s home, and none of the three had any power to stop it.

Asami and Senna guided Korra inside and up onto the large couch in the living room, with the two women needing to scoop their arms up and under the Avatar’s in order to do so. Even in that brief transition, Korra’s legs fumbled and flailed as if her brain just couldn’t understand how to stand upright, all while her excessive new rump pulled her down with an increased center of gravity. With a bit of effort, the two women managed to seat the dark-skinned hero and eased her to rest her back against the couch, all while Korra looked from one to the other with her increasingly-common overwhelmed look. Big doe eyes and a trembling lower lip were the new fashion for Korra’s features, complete with that large bell that rang softly every time she shuddered. Once she was firmly in place, however, the Avatar finally managed to settle with Asami and Senna braced on either side of her - both women kneeling on the couch and holding their hands against the Avatar’s body, keeping her nice and steady.

“Are you sure you want to be here for this, Senna?” Asami asked, nibbling her bottom lip as she looked up to the older woman. “This...this might be a little weird for you.”

She said that, of course, while Senna’s own daughter sat naked aside from cowprint leggings and sleeves, her thighs spread and her shaved pussy left exposed and glistening on the family couch.

“Asami, it can’t get any more weird than it already is,” Senna reiterated, and nudged her head in the direction of Korra’s breasts. “I’m the only one of us here that has breastfed before, I’ll be able to tell you when she’s empty.”

“M-M...M-Moooo…”

“I know, Korra,” Asami turned to her lover, and gently combed her fingers through her hair. She leaned forward just enough to nudge their noses together, offering her a precious whisper in the time before she started to descend. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Just relax.”

From there, the Sato girl endeavored to show Korra - and Senna - that there was nothing she wouldn’t do if it meant bringing the Avatar comfort. She pressed in close against her cow-ified darling and started to ease Korra into the moment with a few warm kisses across her throat, moving in a delicate line from her jaw to her shoulder. The effect it had on Korra was almost instantaneous, with the Avatar’s powerful figure immediately relaxing and her body settling neatly against the cushions in a cozy embrace. As Asami’s lips continued to travel, she slid one hand underneath one of Korra’s breasts only to find that Senna was already there, elevating that heavy mound to make it easier for the Sato girl to access. Once more Korra’s most beloved two women shared a sweet glance before Asami’s mouth stretched forward, finally finding a place around the large, puffy, dark nipple that was still so apparently sensitive and tender.

With a sweeping gesture, Asami closed her lips around her girlfriend’s bud, though she led with her tongue and allowed Senna to spot that contact before it was closed behind her mouth. Asami pressed her head forward and nuzzled the curvy extra flesh of Korra’s plump tit with her nose, wiggling gently back and forth all while nursing fondly, tongue dancing and teasing as she did so.

As Asami felt the slow squeeze of milk start to slip into her mouth, Senna made sure to assist as she could. Her fingers tightened underneath Korra’s breast to help encourage her to squirt more, with those spread digits kneading against her enlarged mammary, grinding carefully yet firmly and making the Avatar squirm all the more. When she heard a quiet mooing whimper escape from the girl on the couch, Senna simply turned to her beloved daughter and patted her head with her free hand, all while the other kept squeezing her sensitive, magically-enhanced breast.

“Shhh, Korra,” Senna whispered, secretly still nursing a few drops of milky flavor that were fresh in her own memory. “Give her everything you have, honey.”

As the moment continued between the trio, Korra laid back in a growing state of both relief and growing excitement, somehow blended into the same disconcerting package. She was left looking between Asami and her own mother - with the jingle of her bell in between each movement of her head - watching as her girlfriend’s cheeks slowly started to puff out and Senna’s own face was overtaken by a nervous blush. There was a pinching tension at her sensitive nipple as Asami slurped against her, drawing in long, suckling draughts of milk before her throat clearly made the motion of swallowing. One, two, three mouthfuls were pulled down by the Sato girl and still neither of them showed any signs of stopping - Asami was clearly still hungry, and Korra seemed to have all the milk in the world to offer.

“M...Moooooooo…”

It was a moo of satisfaction at that point, or at least one of veiled relief as her body settled against the couch. The Avatar’s perfect figure shuddered underneath the attentions of mother and girlfriend alike, basking not only in the compassion they were showing her, but the love and loyalty they had. It wasn’t just any rich Republic City girl and married Southern Water Tribe woman that would do this for her, after all! Avatar Korra was safe in that moment, wearing outlandish hippo cow attire and absolutely filled with milk, tended to by the two most important women in the world to her. She even managed to let her eyes close as the constant waves of relieved pressure washed over her, making her tremble in satisfaction and the first few seconds of peace she knew since her body was modified by a mischievous spirit.

She was so comfortable and so content, in fact, that Avatar Korra didn’t flinch when both Asami and Senna alike pushed against new boundaries.

Asami’s was perhaps the most predictable - pushed to the brink by the intimacy between herself and her girlfriend, encouraged by the warm, creamy, savory taste of her beloved Korra’s milk, the fingers of the Sato girl started to explore her lover’s body. They walked straight down her belly at first, delicately teasing down in a line before reaching her belly button and giving a little swirl. But they started to drift even lower not long after, and before long Korra could feel caresses, pinches, pokes...all at her trembling thighs in the spot between where her cow print leggings ended and her nethers began.

Asami’s touch was unexpected and bold, but it was Senna’s next action that was even more surprising. She didn’t bother to announce herself or even ask permission before she settled her knees against the couch a little deeper, bending gently forward and moving to join Asami in tending to the Avatar’s overflowing breasts. Korra simply felt the warm, inviting touch of a motherly tongue followed by the firm clamp of lips, only to gaze down and see that she was actively feeding both of those wonderful, generous women. There was a brief look of shame that crossed Senna’s face when she was caught, but it faded swiftly when Asami broke her hold on Korra’s nipple - just long enough to offer a heated, hazy whisper amidst the three.

“Hey Mom,” she dropped the title towards Senna with no small amount of insinuation, even offering a wink to the older woman from across the stretch of Korra’s breasts. “Help me out down here, too~”

Those words filled the air at the same time that Asami’s fingers filled Korra’s nethers, with her center two digits pressing against a wet, warm entrance before slowly working their way within. Asami just chuckled in the aftermath as she closed her lips around Korra’s nipple again, treating herself to another mouthful of milk as both the Avatar and her mother were left contending with the offer. While Korra gave the predictable weak and desperate moo Senna’s cheeks were overtaken by a massive blush, further building upon the shame and disgraceful embarrassment over how far she’d already fallen. Korra could even spot a brief glimmer of struggle in her eyes, a flickering moment where she very nearly pulled away, but in submissive silence Senna instead allowed her own hand to similarly descend.

She traced nearly the exact same path that Asami took, walking her digits down Korra’s belly only to tease her belly button, and then move to test the waters at the Avatar’s thighs. Her fingers were tougher and a bit more coarse than Asami’s own well-manicured digits, but they were no less gentle as Senna slid her thumb across her daughter’s exposed flesh and felt the heat of her nearby entrance on the back of her hand. Finally, with the taste of magically-enhanced milk resting on her tongue and the heat of all this madness fully overtaking her, Senna slid her hand forward to join with Asami’s - and to breach a contact between mother and daughter she never imagined crossing.

While Asami’s hand was tilted to guide two fingers inside with her palm facing the Avatar, Senna’s own slid between them and mirrored that of the Sato girl’s. Before long, it wasn’t just two fingers working inside of Korra but four, and the Avatar made a long, aroused mooing noise as she was penetrated by those two doting lovers. Her thighs spread and her muscles spasmed as she suddenly gripped the various invading digits inside of her, grinding gently back and forth as Asami greeted Senna’s presence by wiggling her fingers back and forth. Before long, both of them had stuffed Korra down to the hilt of their palms, and silence overtook the trio save for Korra’s bovine noises and the infrequent jingling of the bell hanging around her neck.

If Senna - or any of them for that matter - dwelt too long on what they were doing, it could have easily ruined the moment. Instead, they carried on with the impulses that the magical milk was pushing them towards - moving forward recklessly, passionately, with two eager milk drinkers clinging to the sensitive, raw nipples of the world’s newest Avatar. Korra’s arms were left hanging limp at her sides as she remained effectively prone - as helpless as a hound sitting upright - though she somehow managed to find the strength to rock her hips forward in a constant, steady grind into the fingers of the other two women. All the while Senna and Asami continued to drink from a pair of fountains that seemed inexhaustible, slurping with tongues dancing and the occasional whimpered, depraved gasp offered against spit-coated flesh.

It was a near dreamlike state for all of them, from the Avatar pushed steadily towards the strangest climax of her life to the mother that would no doubt be sitting with a warm belly filled with shame and milk when it was all over, and of course, the elegant, raven-haired rich girl that was simply happy to be a part of the family. The only family she had left. The only family she ever needed. Asami couldn’t help but vocalize that as she continued to drink from Korra’s trembling teat, with ribbons of milk escaping the edges of her mouth as she did so and dribbling down across the rest of Korra’s quivering, newly-plump frame.

“I love you both…” she groaned, and paused only long enough to swallow a mouthful so it didn’t go to waste. “Korra...Mom...t-thank you…”

“I’m so glad you’re in the family, dear!” Senna practically sobbed in joy, though the sloppiness of her voice more likely came from the fact she was courting a heaping maw filled with cream that needed to be hurriedly swallowed down. “My...my daughters…my sweet girls…”

“Moooooooooooo~”

Korra didn’t have much to add to the conversation, but she clearly appreciated the contact all the same. More than the other two would’ve guessed, in fact, as she began to rock her hips with greater momentum in an attempt to usher their digits even deeper. She was squirming back and forth, her pussy clenching at the four fingers so tightly stuffed inside of her, wiggling from side to side and attempting to milk them as easily as their owners were milking her. Sweat lined the Avatar’s brow and tumbled down to the women below - striking Asami and Senna’s faces and reminding them of the sheer, wild heat they were forcing her into. A glance up to Korra’s face revealed that she was about to hit a peak of thundering potency, as if a raging bull was rushing through her and had nowhere else to go but through her nethers. Even her mooing was starting to pick up the pace, growing louder and louder until she sounded more beast than girl, offering the kind of noises that any proper hippo cow owner would know: this particular animal was in heat. Deeply.

It wasn’t long after that Korra hit her peak, with a sudden surge of juicy pleasure that only her milk matched for moisture. Senna and Asami gasped as their fingers were squeezed by the Avatar’s wonderfully tight grip, and as they did so their mouths left Korra’s nipples to the point that her milk was allowed the opportunity to squirt in wide torrents. As far as climaxes went, it was wildly sloppy but thrilling all the same, with the faces of her mother and girlfriend left plastered in warm, delicious milk and an arcing jet of her rich, clear nectar squirting from between her thighs to dance across the room. The Avatar’s desperate moos melted into moans the longer and longer that she found herself spasming in climax, her eyes going glossy and her head left spinning, and with that heavy cowbell around her neck jingling every passing second. By the time it ended, the living room of Senna’s home was a mess, with milk splattered across both herself and Asami and even Korra’s own body and the almost overwhelming scent of the Avatar’s nectar still hanging heavy in the air. The trio were all left gasping for breath in that moment as they collected themselves, but it was Senna that first started to move her fingers - gently beginning to ease them out of Korra’s trembling pussy as she whispered in a loving coo.

“There you go, sweetheart,” Senna offered, and nuzzled her daughter’s cheek with her nose. “Do you feel better?” She fully expected a moo in response, but much to the delight of herself and Asami, Korra lifted her head and spread her lips to give a semblance of a proper reply.

“Moooooooooom,” she ended the word with a final letter, before smacking her lips together and giving a blissful look. “T-Thank you, Mooooooooom. Asooooooooomi.”

“Well, that’s progress,” Asami chirped up, just as she took great care in pulling her own fingers free of Korra’s nethers. Once she did, she couldn’t help but tease them underneath her own nose, drawing in a deep scent of her girlfriend’s pleasure before nuzzling close. “Korra? How’re your boobs? Do they feel better?”

“...a little,” Korra blushed, and nibbled her bottom lip. She shifted back and forth in place, and only managed to shake them in a tantalizing fashion. “Still really heavy.”

“We’ll need to keep milking her regularly before Jinora’s able to get here,” Senna announced, though she remained close enough to keep supporting her loving daughter. With a belly full of cream and a living room plastered in her own daughter’s squirt, the mother of the household chose not to linger on what they’d just done - letting her focus instead flash to the matter at hand. “So in the morning, we’ll need to do this again. And...maybe once more tonight.”

“...moo…” Korra gave a tiny, pathetic whimper, and Senna responded with a sweet sigh.

“Maybe twice more tonight.” She conceded, and then looked from one of her daughters to the other, just before reaching out a hand to fondly brush her fingers through both of their hair. “But it’s all right, girls. We’ll get through this together...as a family.”

A strange one for sure, but that was what happened when horny young people decided to have kinky sex in the Spirit World.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow moo on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
